


i've been in hell long enough to know there is no such thing as redemption

by sidneysprescott



Series: Does it hurt? Dying? Quicker than falling asleep | A collection of Harry Potter one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Torture, the cursed child does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneysprescott/pseuds/sidneysprescott
Summary: these violent passions and violent souls never have gentle ends.





	i've been in hell long enough to know there is no such thing as redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is all about Rodolphus and his life, keep in mind he has no actual information so all of this is all my own. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below or request more characters to do these kind of things for! I did one for Remus which is the first part before this. Also feel free to contact me on here or @deatheatvrs on tumblr for questions, requests, etc.

i. he’d grown used to affection being expressed through violence long ago. he loves you dear, his mother would say before leaving him to wipe the blood from his face and pull the glass from his skin. love was useless and silly to people like them, that was what he was taught and nurtured to believe. 

 

ii. what he and bellatrix shared was somewhere between hate and love, the aggression she expressed and the irritation he exhibited was normal for them. a slap in the face was the best i love you she had ever given him and that was them. with words unspoken, behind closed doors rodolphus truly loved his wife even if he could not recognize it. love meant nothing to violent souls like them. 

 

iii. they married for convenience but while unconventional he had grown fond of her. and while she never said it he knew that the feeling between the two of them was at the very least somewhat mutual. they shared the same undying desperate loyalty to the dark lord and rodolphus knew for whatever reason the only true thing she loved was voldemort himself. 

iv. he was a unforgiving, fueled by greed and violence hidden under a forced composure to shelter the undying rage festering inside. his composure perfectly matched bellatrix’s wild and unyielding temper. she was fire and he was ice. chaotic and untamed on two different sides of the same coin. it only seemed fitting they would orchestrate the torture of frank longbottom and his wife alice. rodolphus never particularly liked frank, even with the simple and few interactions they had shared something about him made his blood boil. 

v. rabastan and barty joined the couples side in the torture. it set alight pleasure in rodolphus’ violent heart, their screams as sweet as a canary; haunting, unforgettable and somehow beautiful. after spending years of hiding in plain sight within the ministry’s walls it felt good to let go. there was nothing left to lose, they never knew what hit them. 

vi. the most horrendous act ever committed, rodolphus snorted at the thought as if they would take it as an insult. crouch caved quickly, begged and pleaded for mercy but rodolphus did not. it was what the dark lord had wanted and eventually he’d free them from their confines in azkaban. he would return one day.

vii. i’ve been in hell long enough to know there is no such thing as redemption and i don’t want it. 

viii. azkaban had similar effects on him as it had with bella but where as she exited the broken walls far more blood thirsty and savage than she had been before rodolphus remained composed, unpredictable and easy to set off. the stone walls left his mind to crumble and aged him, he was angry and ready to leave. 

ix. bellatrix’s crazed laughter felt like home, soothing him down to his soul and he had not realized how terribly he had missed her till they had been reunited. the smell of the salt water crashing against the prison’s exterior paired with deafening sirens and his wife’s uncontrollable laughter was nothing less than the sickening comfort he had long awaited. they were not wrong, he came for them and the other death eaters cooped up within cell walls. 

 

x. somewhere along the fight, through quick drawn spells and the storming clouds rodolphus was hit by his niece. the spell leaving him bloodied and distracted as she escaped with the decoy harry that only turned out to be the weasley boy. his distaste for that family all together was getting on his nerves. 

 

xi. all rodolphus ever had was bellatrix and his younger brother, rabastan. he was not raised knowing love nor affection. to him love came with blood, shattered glass and broken bones that was what he was used too. so how was it that someone could still mean so much to him? as the castle’s walls crumbled and the bodies piled up, he felt ice cold staring down upon his wife’s body. the darkness in his eyes faded and there was a tightness in his chest that he had never experienced before. no tears were shed, after all this was what they were bred to do. they were the dark lord’s servants and they would be till death, that was sealed with the identical snakes stained into their forearms. 

 

xii. the little love rodolphus had ever held in his heart had died with bella, she had always been bella to him. even when they were teens bellatrix had sounded far too formal and the nickname had just stuck. there was no fondness left is his being, he had no further purpose with the dark lord diminished and the war over. 

 

xiii. the rest of his days were left not in azkaban but in the walls of his own home, taking the life of a recluse rather than risk leaving. there was little fight left in rodolphus, so worn down and exhausted from the long life he had suffered through. he had no desire to act out on those violent tendencies he had grown so fond of over the years, no desire to leave the confines of his home unless needed. he was tired and alone.


End file.
